Tempted
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Genesis & Sephiroth have been going back and forth at each other and the tension between the two is growing. Angeal tires of being the fifth wheel and playing peacemaker, and implores Genesis to settle things with Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Genesis wonders if the silver-haired general shares the same feelings he does. Two-shot, chapter two will show Sephiroth's POV. Gen/Seph pairing.


**Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth have been going back and forth at each other in the VR training room, and the tension between the two is growing. Angeal tires of being the fifth wheel and playing peacemaker, and implores Genesis to settle things with Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Genesis wonders if the silver-haired general shares the same feelings he does. Likely to be a two-shot, chapter two will show Sephiroth's POV.**

**Usual Disclaimer: Don't own FF or any of the characters, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

The Elite SOLDIERS, three of Shinra's finest, stood in the VR room, Angeal feeling somewhat like a fifth wheel as Genesis and Sephiroth glared at each other, chests heaving from exertion and rage. Angeal saw the fire spark in his best friend's eyes, and knew their trouble was only about to begin. When Genesis got like this, in a prideful rage, he would throw common sense to the wind, and charge ahead recklessly, only caring about being right, or being the best.

Sephiroth, of course, was deemed to be the best, not Genesis, and it was a knowledge that stung the ginger-haired General from Banora more than he cared to admit. "You're no hero," Genesis spat, wielding his rapier over his head as he charged at the silver-haired general.

Sephiroth smirked, which only served to further anger Genesis. "Lazard seems to think that I am," he replied to the jibe coolly. "As does President Shinra."

_Damn him! So smug, so superior!_ Genesis fumed. He ran toward Sephiroth, blade pointed toward the man's chest, dead center, while Angeal tried to intervene from the side.

"No!" Genesis cried out, lobbing a low-level fire spell straight toward Angeal's face, momentarily stunning him. Sephiroth merely stood there, unmoving, until the very last second, ducking one shoulder away from the striking blade, his left hand slashing out with masamune, nearly cutting off Genesis's feet had he not jumped, clearing the weapon's blade.

"Bastard!" Genesis shouted, turning on his heel and facing Sephiroth; his comrade, now his foe, at least for the duration of the training session. Angeal had warned Genesis that he was taking this competition between himself and Sephiroth far too seriously, and perhaps he was.

But he couldn't stop himself, either. When fighting against Sephiroth, Genesis had never felt more angry, more alive...more _aroused_. He felt no shame in it, but had idly wondered if these mock battles were having the same effect on the seemingly impassive Sephiroth as well. If so, he was showing no outward signs of it, which added to Genesis's mounting frustration.

Sephiroth snarled, teeth bared as he dragged the point of masamune along the floor, charging straight toward Genesis, who simply stood there, throwing his head back to laugh. "Such anger in the mighty, unflappable Sephiroth!" Genesis said mockingly, grinning madly as he ducked and rolled, deftly avoiding the attack. He loved poking and prodding Sephiroth like this, though the man certainly knew how to get under _his_ skin just as well. It was a cat-and-mouse game that had been building in tension for months. "You are not _man_ enough to be the hero that this world needs," Genesis further taunted Sephiroth.

"Genesis, that's enough!" Angeal barked, standing just a few feet away from the two, ready to intervene. Though Sephiroth had a long fuse, Genesis was quite good at setting it off, and it was always on Angeal to play the peacemaker between the two. It was a role Angeal was frankly starting to tire of; he sometimes wished the two would just sort out their issues, whatever they were.

"Yes, _mother_," Genesis replied sarcastically, dramatically rolling his eyes toward Angeal, who grunted at him in disgust.

The general's face remained impassive as he halted, digging the point of his massive blade into the hollow of Genesis's chest. "Indeed, Genesis?" Sephiroth murmured, flicking away the blade quickly, but not until after he'd made a small, neat cut just above the clavicle, just enough to draw blood. Smirking, he holstered his sword as he stepped toward Genesis, closer, like a jungle cat stalking its prey. Sephiroth's nose was barely an inch away from Genesis's, and he grinned before whispering:

"_I'm more of a man than you are, Genesis Rhapsodos_," Sephiroth purred. "Perhaps I'll have to show you the hard way." He flashed a feral smile, his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth showing, as Genesis raged inwardly. Then, before Genesis could even think of a proper, caustic comeback, Sephiroth turned on his heel and left, giving a voice command to the VR simulator to shut down.

"Come back here!" Genesis shouted, furious, throwing his sword to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Sephiroth paused at the door and turned around, chuckling. "The Seconds will need this room next, we need to vacate. Seems we will have to resume this session some other time. Come by my quarters later, after you've showered. _Both_ of you," Sephiroth emphasized, nodding at Angeal before leaving the VR room, and leaving the two Banorans alone.

"Both of us?" Genesis echoed, clearly displeased by this. "Angeal, you know I love you, but...I was hoping to see Sephiroth _alone_."

Angeal growled in reply, shaking his head as he picked up a bottle of sword oil, ready to polish the buster sword, though it had barely been used at all during their brief training session. "The two of you need to resolve this tension, whatever it is. I'm sick of being in the middle of it."

"So, I'll go to Sephiroth's by myself, then!" Genesis said brightly, putting on as if he was doing Angeal some sort of favor by offering. The truth of the matter was, there was an obvious tension between the two, though in Genesis's view, the tension was sexual in nature. He wasn't entirely sure yet if Sephiroth reciprocated those feelings, but he certainly couldn't find out if Angeal was around, either.

Angeal appeared dubious by the suggestion. "Sephiroth specifically said he wanted to see both of us," Angeal argued.

Genesis laughed, waving his hand. "So what?" he shot back, grinning widely. "It won't be the first time I didn't listen to Sephiroth. He's _not_ our commanding officer, Angeal. He's the same rank we are. I'll just say...that you fell ill after eating too much fried chocobo, or something."

"There is no honor in lying, Genesis," Angeal said, frowning. "And that is an especially transparent lie."

"I don't care," Genesis said with a sniff. "What's he going to do, send me to my room?"

"Be careful...perhaps he'll spank you," Angeal murmured, and then froze, realizing the innuendo behind his words. "I didn't mean - " he began, as Genesis doubled over into gales of laughter.

"Oh, Angeal! I can only hope for such a thing to happen," Genesis cut in, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed. "Ha! You slay me, Angeal."

"You play with fire, Genesis," Angeal warned him, "and if you are not careful you _will_ get burned. I'm not sure what's going on between the two of you, but you need to settle things, once and for all. It's getting tiring."

Genesis suddenly felt a kernel of remorse; he knew Angeal was getting the short end of the stick with this, but he could not deny the attraction he felt toward Sephiroth. Yes, the man maddened him, but there was something more there, something well worth exploring, Genesis felt.

"Come, my friend," Genesis said smoothly, clapping a hand on Angeal's broad shoulders. "Off to the showers with us. We are quite ripe," he said with a laugh. "And let me handle Sephiroth," Genesis added with a wry grin.


End file.
